Jinx/Trivia
General * Jinx's dance references from . ** A side by side comparison can be seen here. * (her nemesis' alias) , and are which coincidentally form CXVI (116) Jinx's 'release number'. * 's blast radius displays a smiley face upon impact. ** also displays a smiley face over Jinx upon activation. * Jinx is the first champion whose laugh animation automatically loops as well as the only one to currently have a login screen for all of her non-release skins. * Jinx's braids (her scarf in Mafia) form a heart when she dies. * Whenever Jinx is the opposing team and/or is/are each gain the Catch me if you can! cosmetic debuff. Development * Jinx's production name was 'Psycho Arsenal'.Jinx at PAX East 2015 * Prior to her reveal Robert 'Ransom' Lo described Jinx's personality as 'unique' and her hair color as 'one only a champion has'. * Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa stated Jinx was inspired by the , from , and .Jinx's Influences * Jinx appeared for the very first time during Pool Party 2013 (Her head can be barely seen next to in ' artwork, and the corresponding login screen at the time was drawn from her first-person view) Quotes * references Tony Montana from . * Her lines reference . * references ("Isn't that just like a wop? Brings a knife to a gun fight.") * references 's theme. * references }}. * references Love Story. * references the eponymous meme. * According to Sarah Anne Williams (Jinx's voice actress) was inspired by 'Red vs. Blue' by Rooster Teeth. Jinx Voice Actress AMA Skins ; * The background is the same as 's but in ruins. ; * She is dressed like a . * being hidden in a violin case references . * She dances the while the phonograph beside her plays 'Get Jinxed' 1920s style. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * She is the second non-Legendary skin to have special voice-over lines (the others being , , , and ) * She shares this theme with , , and (the Bounty Hunter and the Plague Rat can be seen in the background together with and 's ) ; * She was proposed by NA Summoner 'Biopanda' and released 9 days before 2015. ; * can be seen in the background. * She shares this theme with . ** also makes an appearance. ; * She references the genre from . ** Her outfit references from . ** Her back-tattoed wings and star effects reference from . While ulting, two black and white wings grow from her tattoos referencing from Sakura's anime. ** Her hairstyle references from . * She uses her new pets, Shiro and Kuro, as her weapons. ** Shiro means white and Kuro means black in japanese. ** They're fused together into her Super Mega Death Rocket and their faces appear in the explosion. * Her dance animation was inspired by the "Go home Homura, you are drunk!!!" video. * She shares this theme with , , , and . Relations * Jinx, , and used to know each other back when they were running through the streets of Zaun, until Vi left for Piltover (for reasons yet unknown) and Jinx went insane (the cause is as of yet unidentified) ** used to have a crush on Jinx before her madness. * Jinx wants to hug but he is terrified of her. * Jinx is 'having fun' wreaking havoc in Piltover in an attempt to provoke . The reason why the Enforcer is her specific target is unknown, but there might be a hidden clue: ** }} ** look like your sister! Er, wait, I'm not supposed to talk about that... "}} *** Assuming Vi and Jinx are the respective 'sister' spoken of in each case, coupled with being amnesiac and not remembering , Jinx, or even being from Zaun, it can be extrapolated that Jinx, like , knows something has forgotten. What that is also unknown. Category:Champion trivia Category:Jinx